


Птицы

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Ravenor - Dan Abnett, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Первое же дело, которое поручили расследовать Тине, выглядело не особо многообещающим. Мелкий чиновник Администратума, некто Заэль Карпус, вышел из офиса — и исчез.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Птицы

Небеса над готическими шпилями снова набухли дождевыми тучами. Еще не упало ни одной капли, а зонтоносцы уже взяли на изготовку свои орудия, и толпы людей заспешили в укрытия.  
— Мамзель судья! Не зевайте, — игриво окликнул какой-то человек. Тина сообразила — и тоже приготовила зонт.

На Макрагге все было не так. И даже на Гидрафуре все было не так.

Но, в конце концов, ко всему привыкаешь — привыкну и к кислотным дождям, и ко всему остальному на Юстис Майорис, подумала она. Неблагополучный мир, да, и преступность высокая, да еще и столица, зато у меня тут больше возможностей проявить себя. Не будь я компетентна, меня бы сюда не направили.

Молодой мужчина, окликнувший Тину, стоял на месте и исподтишка наблюдал за ней из-под зонта.

— У вас какое-то дело к Адептус Арбитрес, гражданин? — спросила Тина.

— Нет, просто я догадываюсь, что вы тут недавно, — произнес незнакомец. Что-то в нем было неуверенное; правда, в Петрополисе все казалось какими-то беспокойными, и сама Тина чувствовала, что мало-помалу поддается общей нервозности. — Откуда вы?

— С Гидрафура, — машинально ответила Тина.

— Ах, да, конечно! Прекрасный мир. А как вам у нас — нравится?

«Он в своем уме, заводить праздные разговоры с арбитром при исполнении?»

— Я на работе, — сухо ответила она, отворачиваясь.

— Ну, понятно, вам, наверное, некогда разглядывать город…

Тина вздохнула, зорко всматриваясь в толпу. Пока не происходило ничего особенного, и она позволила себе один-единственный вопрос не по делу:

— У вас постоянно идут кислотные дожди, а в городе полно птиц. Как они выживают? Это какой-то местный вид?

Молодой человек фыркнул и произнес:

— Это стражи Петрополиса.

Внезапно какой-то скользкий тип притерся сзади к неповоротливому толстяку, и Тина заметила наметанным глазом, как паучьи пальцы типа пробираются к заднему карману. Выхватив силовую дубинку и свисток, она засвистела, проталкиваясь к воришке…

Злоумышленник был скручен и препровожден в руки местных сил правопорядка, толстяк рассыпался в многословных благодарностях. Тина поискала глазами давешнего незнакомца — он исчез. «Жаль», — подумала она, — « я так и не поняла, что значит стражи Петрополиса. Впервые вижу, чтобы птицы приспособились к такой экологии».

Первое же дело, которое поручили расследовать Тине, выглядело не особо многообещающим. Мелкий чиновник Администратума, некто Заэль Карпус, вышел из офиса — и исчез. На Гидрафуре Тина в основном занималась как раз поиском без вести пропавших, поэтому не усмотрела ничего затруднительного в деле Карпуса.

Выяснить, где жил мэтр Карпус. Опросить сослуживцев и соседей. Отследить обычный маршрут передвижения. Разузнать, были ли у Карпуса друзья, любимая женщина или мужчина, родственники. Был ли кто-либо заинтересован в его гибели. Каковы были планы самого Карпуса.

Ведомство, где служил Карпус, называлось «управление малых архитектурных форм» и выдавало разрешения на установку киосков, магазинчиков и тому подобной чепухи. Теоретически, Карпуса могли устранить, если бы он заартачился с разрешением. Но, во-первых, он не был ключевой фигурой в своем ведомстве. Во-вторых, за последние несколько месяцев было всего девять или десять случаев отказа в разрешении; Тина педантично, как ее научили еще на Макрагге, опросила всех, кому отказали. Речь, однако, шла всего лишь о киосках, которые потом разрешили установить в других местах.

Сейчас Тина решила пройти ежедневным маршрутом Карпуса: от управления до порога его дома.

Где-то здесь он исчез, размышляла она. Скорее всего, стал жертвой уличной преступности. Я как имперский арбитр должна сделать все, чтобы ее снизить, и таких вот Карпусов стало как можно меньше. Надо подумать, что можно сделать уже сейчас, кроме того, чтобы найти Карпуса.

Птицы пролетели прямо над ее головой, довольно высоко, но до Тины донесся жесткий, жестяной шелест их крыльев.

На Макрагге у птиц таких жестких крыльев не бывало. Но там и кислотные дожди не выпадали.

Жалованье мелкого чиновника не позволяло снять жилье в престижном районе и доме, однако Карпус нашел квартирку неподалеку от работы, так что добирался пешком за четверть часа, — и это его наверняка очень радовало: общественный транспорт в Петрополисе стоил дорого. Но Карпус, конечно, передвигался в темпе — да и кто бы додумался фланировать вразвалочку под открытым небом, подставляя дорогой зонт и обувь под очередной едкий дождь? Тина же шла медленно, не торопясь, стараясь замечать все подозрительное.

Квартал административных зданий закончился.

На Гидрафуре верхние этажи считались хорошим жильем — они уносили жильцов в небеса от задымленных улиц. В Петрополисе из-за все тех же кислотных дождей верхние этажи старых зданий именовались «Гибельными Чердаками» и однозначно были трущобами, а то и заброшками. Тина выглянула из-под зонта: в большинстве более или менее офисных зданий верхние этажи тоже пустовали, и только птицы с жесткими крыльями реяли между затейливых готических башенок. Однако нижние этажи выглядели обжитыми; в освещенных окнах виднелись силуэты писцов, усердно корпевших за когитаторами, а в некоторых офисах работники даже пытались навести уют, развешивая тюлевые занавески и расставляя искусственные цветы на окнах.

В управлении Карпуса этим никто не занимался. Там сидели бледные, будто неживые, люди со скучными лицами и красными от постоянных бдений за когитаторами глазами, в неяркой форменной одежде, чем-то неуловимо похожие друг на друга. Проводя бок о бок целые дни, они ничего не знали о соседях по кабинетам, практически не разговаривали друг с другом, не обсуждали городские новости. Карпус был таким же — тихим, неразговорчивым человеком с заурядной внешностью, ничем не интересовавшимся помимо работы и никуда не ходившим, кроме офиса.

Хотя кое-что сотрудники о нем все же вспомнили.

Карпус очень любил Петрополис.

Тина подумала, что любовь к этому городу должна быть похожа на сам Петрополис — больная, мучительная и словно изъязвленная кислотой.

Сразу за кварталом пролегала железная дорога. Она выходила к двухъярусному мосту — верхний ярус отводился под железнодорожное полотно, а нижний под перемещение прочего транспорта, с небольшими узенькими тротуарами по бокам.

Со стороны мост впечатлял. Величественное и будто устремленное ввысь строение с ажурными перемычками — одновременно мощь и грация, изящество и строгость, утонченность и незыблемость. Первые строители Петрополиса определенно обладали безупречным вкусом. Однако когда Тина спустилась по крошащимся шатким ступеням рокритовой лестницы к мосту, стало видно, насколько изъедены кислотой перекрытия и металлические поручни, какие они старые и держатся на честном слове. Похоже, все это не обновлялось, не ремонтировалось и даже не подкрашивалось чуть ли не столетиями.

Далеко внизу виднелись промышленные здания — мост был переброшен через глубокую низину промзоны, по которой змеилась темная лента канала. Старые заводы издали тоже выглядели как храмы.

Если человек упал вниз — его труп можно было искать десятилетиями без надежды найти.

Пожалуй, Тина зря сочла дело простым.

Карпус исчез три дня назад. Тина уже точно знала, что на железнодорожном мосту в это время не было зафиксировано ни одного ДТП и ни одного нарушения общественного порядка, хотя последнее казалось ей сомнительным. И все-таки она внимательно рассматривала каждую пядь серого от старости рокрита…

Пятна.

Похоже на кровь.

Тина присела, разглядывая пятно. Сделала пикты, затем достала портативный биоанализатор. В этом месте верхний ярус моста прикрывал нижний от дождя, и кровь, если это была кровь, почти не смылась.

От порыва ветра мост загудел так, что Тина рефлекторно схватилась за поручень, хотя он выглядел крайне ненадежным, а вокруг нее закружились птицы — целая стая слетела откуда-то сверху.  
Теперь их можно было рассмотреть, и Тина вдруг поняла, что это не живые существа. Это были очень похожие на голубей или галок старой Терры механические создания, очевидно, запрограммированные на движение по определенной траектории. И они были старыми, очень старыми; металл, видимо, устойчивый к воздействию агрессивных сред, тем не менее покрылся патиной и во многих местах был разъеден.

— Понятно, — пробормотала Тина. — В этом городе все подчинено кислотным дождям.

Но за что-то же любил его исчезнувший Карпус.

Почему-то металлические декоративные птицы внушали чувство неясной угрозы. Тина перевела дух и сосредоточилась на показаниях биоанализатора. Кровь, несомненно, кровь. Относительно свежая — несколько суток. Редкой IV группы, отрицательный резус.

Не факт, что Карпуса, но… пока все совпадало.

Какая-то сволочь сбила одинокого пешехода и вместо того, чтобы доставить в апотекарион или хотя бы просто оставить на месте происшествия, сбросила тело вниз. Тина сжала кулаки и выдохнула. Ей уже много раз приходилось сталкиваться и с преступлениями, и с насилием, и с жестокостью — но, как говорил ее первый начальник и наставник на Макрагге, старший арбитр Сегоний, в тот день, когда ты перестанешь принимать все это близко к сердцу, ты перестанешь быть арбитром.

Для очистки совести она все же прошла по мосту, затем — по узким, крутым улочкам. Петрополис был спланирован хорошо, почти как Магна Цивитас Макрагг, и такого хитросплетения, как на Гидрафуре, Тина тут не видела. Но улицы в этом районе все шли вверх, и довольно круто. Отдуваясь, она вошла в дом, поднялась на пятый этаж.

Квартира Карпуса была крохотной клетушкой, где еле-еле разместились койка и этажерка. Запасной комплект формы висел, отутюженный и вычищенный, на отдельном крючке. Часть немногочисленных вещей Карпуса на этажерку не поместились, и он сложил их в сумки, а сумки подвесил под потолок на гвоздях. Но зато под кроватью валялось множество инфопланшетов и книг.

Тина заинтересовалась, подняла несколько.

Карпус на досуге читал, в общем, то же, что и любой другой человек его возраста и образования. Исторический роман, сборник детективных рассказов, еще один сборник историй о героических подвигах Космодесанта в Бадабском секторе… Вот количество было, пожалуй, несколько необычным. Понятно, почему Карпус не посещал цирки и казино, чем грешили многие чиновники, — у него было собственное хобби.

— «Жизнь и свершения Теодора Кадзиньского», — прочла Тина еще одну обложку. Взяла инфопланшет, полистала. На инфопланшете хранились очерки архитектуры Петрополиса и рассказы об истории отдельных зданий.

Кадзиньский оказался архитектором, который строил Петрополис и проектировал большинство старых кварталов, — своего рода «отцом» городской застройки. Остальные книги тоже были по большей части посвящены истории, достопримечательностям и жизнеописаниям выдающихся людей Петрополиса. Интересно, но на тайну исчезновения Карпуса свет никак не проливало. Внезапно что-то привлекло внимание Тины.

— «Птицы Петрополиса», — прочла она, подняв тоненькую книжку.

Конечно, к пропаже Карпуса они тоже не имели отношения, но почитать стоило.

Теперь следовало искать труп. По уму, надо было дождаться экспертизы и подтверждения, что кровь на мосту принадлежит Карпусу, но Тина почти не сомневалась в этом.

Полицейский флаер ей не дали; старший арбитр Фиммер, ее начальник, указал, что органы охраны правопорядка финансируются из рук вон плохо, вплоть до того, что приходится использовать личные канцтовары и покупать на собственные деньги боеприпасы для нужд следствия. Тине в это не очень верилось — Фиммер был человек своеобразный и запросто мог сморозить что-нибудь несуразное для красного словца, лишь бы не объяснять подлинные причины отказа, однако и проверить было невозможно. Ей-то выдавали и канцтовары, и боеприпасы, но мало ли… Впрочем, насчет недостатка финансирования Фиммер не врал.

Поэтому Тина махнула рукой и вывела из гаража личный флаер — более легкий, скоростной и маневренный, но менее защищенный, чем полицейский. Защищенность ее мало беспокоила, так как на перестрелки и погони она никак не рассчитывала, но волновалась, что очередной кислотный дождь может разъесть покрытие. К тому же приходилось отслеживать перемещения птиц — врезавшись в эти металлические игрушки, можно было присоединиться к бедняге Карпусу.

Флаер влетел в облако липкого смога; кабина закрывалась вроде бы герметично, но Тина закашлялась. Наконец, со временем смог немного развеялся.

Тина медленно летела под мостом, сканируя пространство. Ауспик то ли барахлил, то ли просто в промзоне было слишком много помех; готические здания, при ближайшем рассмотрении терявшие всю красоту и превращавшиеся в нагромождение полуразвалившихся заброшенных этажей, рябили в глазах. Начинало смеркаться.

Но когда Тина уже отчаялась, она вдруг заметила что-то… что-то.

На тело это не было похоже. Скорее, обрывки одежды, часть которой была знакомого серовато-синеватого цвета — как форма у Карпуса. Снизившись, Тина поняла, что это действительно одежда, но сплошь разорванная и вся в бурых пятнах.

Кровь.

Ленты и лоскуты.

Груда окровавленных лент и лоскутов, частью прибитых дождем к плоскому участку крыши, частью разметанных ветром.

Посадить флаер на крышу Тина не рискнула: — во-первых, завод, хотя и выглядел основательно заброшенным, вполне мог иметь владельца, а законных оснований для вторжения у Тины пока не было, а во-вторых, эта крыша флаер бы не выдержала. Она и так почти вся провалилась, повсюду зияли дыры.

Очевидно, тело, по замыслу неизвестного преступника, должно было попасть в одну из дыр — и его бы никто не нашел до воскрешения Императора. Да оно и так попало, подумала Тина. Странно, что отдельно от одежды, зачем было так рисковать, раздевая труп на мосту?

И вдруг она поняла, что труп никто не раздевал.

На ржавых листах крыши валялись разрозненные человеческие кости. Между ними сохранилось немного плоти, но ее как будто изгрызли или исклевали.

Об этом Тина ни за что не упомянула бы в отчете Фиммеру, но в глазах у нее потемнело, а флаер под руками дернулся и едва не свалился в штопор — зрелище было настолько тошнотворным, что у Тины на миг сдали нервы.

— Проклятые дожди, — процедила она, содрогнувшись и выравнивая флаер. — Проклятый город!

…В кабинете Фиммера ее ожидал разнос.

— Где вы шлялись, мамзель? — раздраженно напустился на нее Фиммер.

— Я же вам сказала, старший арбитр, — обследовала промзону в поисках тела пропавшего Карпуса.

— Это что, ваше дело? Вы судья или кто? Может, вы арбитратор? Или вообще работник охраны?

— Вы поручили мне найти пропавшего человека — я его нашла.

— Нашли! Что вы там нашли? Это что такое? — Фиммер сунулся в экран инфопланшета. Тина подозревала, что он близорук, но почему-то ничего с этим не делает. — Это какой-то скелет?  
— Да. Я думаю, что за три дня под кислотными дождями, которые льют не переставая, как из ведра, тело просто истаяло.

— Неужели? — язвительно спросил Фиммер.

— Посмотрите, — настаивала Тина, — вот увеличенный пикт. У скелета аугметический мизинец на правой руке. Я видела медицинскую карту Карпуса — у него как раз такой.

— Бред!

— Нет, не бред. Я вам докажу, — Тина была немного на взводе, а Фиммер окончательно вывел ее из себя. — Завтра я отправлю полицейских изъять этот труп, проведем исследование зубов и генетическую экспертизу, и вы убедитесь, что это Карпус.

Фиммер вдруг обмяк в кресле. Тина внезапно осознала, что перед ней пожилой, одинокий и очень усталый, изможденный человек, у которого половина конечностей заменена аугметикой, а глаза пустые и безжизненные, как если бы он видел в жизни слишком много дерьма. Ей стало жаль начальника, но отступать было уже некуда.

— Рабочая версия: труп Карпуса сбросили с моста, чтобы скрыть последствия ДТП, — начала она тоном ниже. — Я намерена выяснить, кто двигался по мосту. Это чертов кусок работы, но думаю, что мы справимся довольно быстро, потому что у моста должен быть видеорегистратор. Потом — кому потребовался ремонт, а там уж и недолго установить, кто преступник. Крови на мосту довольно много, значит, на машине и одежде подозреваемого ее тоже дол…

— Хорошо, — махнул рукой Фиммер, будто думая о другом.

— Слушаюсь, — обреченно ответила Тина, сильно обиженная его невниманием и незаслуженным нагоняем. Она повернулась, чтобы сесть за когитатор и подготовить запрос на видеорегистраторы моста, как Фиммер вдруг сказал:

— Скорее всего, ничего ты не найдешь. Это дело придется спустить на тормозах.

— Что? Да как вы…

— Молча, мамзель, молча.

— Но мы не можем спустить на тормозах это дело! Ведь это даже не несчастный случай — это…

Фиммер испытующе уставился на нее так, что Тина осеклась.

— Иди, — сказал наконец он.

В спину Тине донеслось: «Молодая дурочка, думает, здесь ее Ультрамар…»

Последующие два дня она провела, с головой погрузившись в расследование. Свое первое дело Тина считала вопросом чести завершить как можно быстрее, при том, что все как сговорились затормозить работу. Видеорегистратор оказался неисправным, объекты на пиктах выглядели как смазанные пятна, однако недалеко от моста находился дорожный патруль.

Тина подключила и их, и местную охрану правопорядка, методично опрашивала все ремонтные мастерские. Безрезультатно, но Тина не отчаивалась.

Кто-то же сбил пешехода на мосту. Безобидного, спокойного, порядочного человека, который честно трудился на благо Империума и горячо любил этот уродливый больной город.

Вечером пришли результаты экспертизы.

— Что я вам говорила, старший арбитр Фиммер, — торжествующе сказала Тина. — Это Карпус!

— И?

— Труп обнаружен. Я работаю над поиском виновного…

— И как, хорошо продвинулись?

— Еще нет, но проделана большая работа.

— Мне нужно не работу, а результаты! — прикрикнул Фиммер раздраженно. Тине оставалось только произнести «Слушаюсь» и выйти: она уже поняла, что бесить вспыльчивого старикана нет смысла. «Вот покажу тебе виновного, будешь знать, старый крикун», — подумала она.

Все-таки она не могла на него злиться всерьез. Он был слишком старым, слишком измученным, слишком много сил отдавал работе.

На видеорегистраторе и записях дорожного патруля не отразилось никаких ДТП, кроме нескольких столкновений, оформленных честь по чести и не повлекших за собой человеческих жертв. Но зато там были чертовы птицы. В одном случае они даже, по-видимому, оказались причиной аварии — их стая пролетела прямо перед машиной, едва не черкнув жестяными крыльями по лобовому стеклу.

Если бы не кровь на рокрите, Тина бы предположила, что стая птиц напугала или даже врезалась в Карпуса, когда он шел по мосту, и он случайно упал сам. Однако пятна крови!

Ее размышления прервал писк вокс-станции.

— Судья Тайша Тина? Простите великодушно, я со всем уважением… мы, то есть… я Толль, младший регистратор Сони Толль… ну да, мы хотим забрать вещи Заэля, у него не было родных. А то его квартиру хотят сдать, и требуют, чтобы помещение освободили.

— А я при чем?

— А вдруг нельзя?

— Нет, нет, что вы, конечно, можно… — опомнилась Тина, сообразив, в чем дело. — Заберите вещи мэтра Карпуса, если у него нет наследников.

— А вы его нашли?

— Да. К сожалению, он умер. Мои соболезнования.

— Жалость-то какая, — вздохнули в воксе. — Уже третий в этом году. Я все думаю, чья очередь… Ладно, мамзель судья, большое вам спасибочки.

— Что? — переспросила Тина, но Сони Толль уже отключился.

Она встала и постучалась к Фиммеру.

— Тут такое дело, — начала она.

— Иди, занимайся чем положено, — отмахнулся тот.

Тина повернулась на каблуках, выбежала из кабинета, затем поспешила к гаражу, где со вчерашнего дня стоял ее флаер.

Ждать пришлось недолго: рабочий день заканчивался. Из дверей управления вышли чиновники, один из которых передал другому что-то небольшое — ключи. Они еще что-то обсуждали минут пять; судя по жестикуляции, объясняли друг другу, куда идти. Наконец, тот, которому передали ключи, пошел в одну сторону, а остальные — в другую.

Человек с ключами шел к железнодорожному полотну. В другой руке он держал большой пустой пакет, свернутый вчетверо.

Тина сообразила, что это и есть младший регистратор Сони Толль.

Действительно ли он хотел лишь забрать вещи товарища? Или все же был каким-то образом причастен к его смерти?

Но кому и зачем понадобилось убивать мелкого чиновника, который даже не имел права решающего голоса, а вся задача его состояла в выдаче разрешений на размещение торговых палаток и передвижных магазинов с прохладительными напитками? Спору нет, прибыль в существенной степени зависела от местоположения, но ведь всем, кому поначалу отказали в разрешении, предложили другие места — совсем рядом с теми, которые не позволили занять…

Почему умерли еще два чиновника из этого управления?

И почему Фиммер так странно себя ведет?

Толль шел через мост, беспечно помахивая сложенным зонтом и даже, кажется, что-то напевая. За ним шел другой человек, по-видимому, случайный прохожий, еще более беспечный, чем Толль, потому что он размахивал какой-то игрушкой на веревочке. Тина на всякий случай приглядывалась и к нему, но вполглаза.

Человек с игрушкой остановился, раскрутил ее…

И вдруг из-под моста вылетели птицы.

Тина не сразу поняла, что происходит, а когда поняла, рванула на флаере вперед, врезавшись в стаю железных тварей. Толль метался и орал, отбиваясь от них. Огромные острые клювы впивались в его тело, разрывая одежду и незащищенное мясо. Тина кое-как припарковала флаер, выскочила, размахивая силовой дубинкой в одной руке и дробовиком в другой, сбила нескольких птиц двумя взмахами дубинки…

— Ай-яй-яй, — цыкнули за спиной.

Человек с игрушкой продолжал ею размахивать, и новые и новые птицы вылетали из-под моста, впиваясь теперь уже и в Тину.

Но Тина была в силовой броне, которая сдержала большую часть ударов, и не собиралась сдаваться каким-то птицам. Дубинка покатилась под ноги, а Тина прицелилась — и выстрелила.  
Игрушка выпала из рук безумца.

Птицы взмыли в воздух и беспорядочно закружились, но на людей уже не нападали. Тина отложила дробовик, бросилась к Толлю. Тот был в сознании, но сильно ранен и весь в крови.

— Вы как? Почему он на вас напал?

— Не знаю, — беспомощно промямлил бедолага. — Я шел, хотел забрать вещи Заэля, ну, они же ему не надо, раз он помер, да? Чего они напали… зачем… не знаю, не было же никакой причины…  
Тина вызвала медикэ.

Теперь становилось понятно, как умер несчастный Карпус и почему она не могла найти машину, которая его сбила. Дело было вовсе не в машине — а в злоумышленнике и железных птицах. Фиммер очешуеет, зло подумала Тина. Не верил в меня — теперь поймет, что зря не верил!

Остается только понять, кто этот злоумышленник и почему он нападает на людей на мосту…

Тина всмотрелась в лицо злоумышленника. Где-то она его видела. Ах да — тот самый молодой повеса, который пытался заигрывать с ней и сказал, что птицы — стражи Петрополиса. Да уж, вот только никому не позволено использовать этих «стражей» для убийства граждан Империума!

***

На следующий день неизвестный, раненный судьей Тиной, умер в апотекарионе.

Личность покойного, впрочем, Тина довольно быстро установила. Соседи, опрошенные Тиной, характеризовали его как человека замкнутого, без определенных занятий, заядлого курильщика обскуры, страдавшего галлюцинациями. В анналах полиции сохранились сведения о неоднократных приводах и наказаниях за нарушение общественного порядка. Словом — пробу ставить негде…

— Дело можно закрывать, — сказал Фиммер.

— Но я еще не все…

— Да закрывай так. Дело-то ясное.

— Но мы так и не выяснили причины и…

— Какие тебе причины, мамзель? У нас обычный типичный маньяк-убийца. Наркоман, психопат, ярко выраженный девиант, что ты от него хочешь? Спасибо, что не успел много трупов наделать!

— Как это не успел? Толль сказал, что Карпус был третьим погибшим за год!

— Три — это еще и немного, — заявил Фиммер.

Тина еще немного поупиралась, наконец, сдалась и начала готовить документы к отправке в архив.

Фиммер был прав.

Маньяк. Наркоман. Убийца. Что еще надо?

Тине «надо» было, конечно, еще много чего. Например, понять, по какому принципу управление малых архитектурных форм выдает разрешения. Или почему архитектор Кадзиньский, проектировавший Петрополис, называл его «духовным резонатором», что он под этим подразумевал, чего добивался при помощи своего «резонатора», и имеет ли это все какое-то отношение к торговым палаткам и их расположению. Наконец, каким образом невежественный наркоман нашел способ управлять птицами Петрополиса, натравливая их именно на сотрудников управления малых архитектурных форм?

Но когда она попыталась озвучить свои сомнения Фиммеру, он долго молчал, затем, пожевав губами, тихо произнес:

— Прекрати и не лезь не в свое дело. Это Петрополис.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Птицы"


End file.
